The Dream Match
by bsback1998us
Summary: The D.O.D reunites to take on The Shield one last time
1. Chapter 1

Well, as everyone knows Wrestle Mania is right around the corner. Every champion had to defend their title this time, or is it always? Both Smack down and Raw brands are both going to be there. The big come back has been being set up for months now and now it's time to release the New and improved Divas of Destruction. Same mission to remove the fake plastic talent less Barbie's from the Women's division and correct injustice.

It's the Monday before the big week and Madison is standing I He middle of the ring. The reception to her return is thunderous and she is amazed at how much the universe missed her. She smirked to herself because she knew in a matter if minutes they were about to hate her or love her for being bold. She took a deep breath and raised the mic like she was going to speak and the love died down to a dull roar.

Madison: "Hello my beautiful people."

They roar back again.

Madison: "Boy it has been years since I've been on this stage. It feels amazing to stand here and feel all your love welcoming me back. I have missed this side of the wrestling world."

This prompts a "Welcome back" chant.

Madison: "You may wonder where exactly it is that I've been these past 3 years. Well, the answer is I took off my wrestling boots and decided to explore the creative behind the scene side of WWE. So before the "you sold out" crap starts I was a writer not a lap dog."

This prompts a pop of excitement.

Madison: "The other thing I'd like to address you may not like and you may not want to hear."

Mixed murmurs all around.

Madison: "Before I left , I felt disrespected and under appreciated by basically the whole entire industry. Nothing was really feeling right. The D.O.D broke up. Jessica and Roxy moved away. My world was coming undone. I stayed strong and I rose above all the negativity and used in to improve the WWE writers room and make some of the ultimate dream matches happen without anyone dropping the ball and making it look like crap."

This prompted "Thank you Maddie" chants.

Madison: "Always a pleasure. I want to take a moment to address the neigh Sayers and negative people out there saying I can't wrestle among other stuff I can't repeat without getting fired. You people are the reason people like me wake up in the morning. We can't wait to give you a big fat glass of " In your face, asshole" you disgust me with the way you sit behind your keyboard and television sets and pass judgment on people you have no clue about. You pass judgment on talent without even putting yourself in their shoes for 10 seconds let alone a minute. The amount of hard work it takes to create a super star from the ground up is more then just pretty faces and perfect size 12 bodies. It takes years of physical training and actual schooling. Yes kids, you have to graduate high school first. The promo classes and the gymnastics to teach you not to get hurt are for everyone not just females. The more you sit in those seats and chant "You can't wrestle" the more determination the person in the ring gets. The more strength builds and the more they want to punch you in the face next. We are away from our friends and family 300 days a year. That takes toll on relationships and you miss special events because of schedule conflicts and people think you don't give a damn about them. It happens. This is all real. So remember who you are judging before you open your mouth. Are you that perfect?"

To her surprise the audience actually cheered her pipe bomb as she walked back to the dressing area.

Jessica: "Feeling better?"

Madison: "Damn right I am."

Jessica's theme music starts and she goes out for her entrance.

Jessica: "You're Universal Champ is here."

The universe explodes.

Jessica: "I never really gave a thank you speech for this, but this is wrestling not the Oscars."

Another pop of excitement.

Jessica: "All right. I'm out here because I am a fighting champion and I have no opponent for Wrestle Mania."

The universe shows its disapproval.

Jessica: "That's exactly how I feel. Since nobody wants to make me a match I will make my own. Who in the back locker room wants to fight for this Universal Championship? I'm sure there are others other then Balor who are itching to take this from a female."

To her surprise, Barron Corbin's music hits and he is standing on the apron giving her the stare down.

Jessica: "Seriously? A Smack down opponent? Are the Raw super stars suddenly invisible?"

Baron: "Why don't you shut up?"

This prompts his supporters to cheer.

Baron: "This is a super show. Both brands are represented here and that is Universal. Anyone can have it. I'm taking it from you tonight."

Jessica braces herself for a fight as he makes a bee line for the ring. Suddenly, as they are about to lock up Seth's music hits and he comes out.

Seth: "Wait a minute. What makes you think that Smack down should take our belt? This was made for Raw hence the red belt and not blue."

Baron: "This has nothing to do with you, Rollins."

Seth: "On the contrary, it's my show."

Seth's supporters go nuts.

Seth: "See, I have a stake in that belt and this is Monday night Rollins not Baron Corbin."

Baron: "Turn around before you end up getting hurt again."

This prompts Kurt Angle to come out.

Kurt: "Whoa, whoa, whoa. What the hell do you think your doing?"

Seth: "I'm saving our belt."

Kurt: "This is a championship match and your interfering."

Seth: "Interfering? It's not even official yet."

Kurt: "It is now and the winner of this match goes on to a triple threat match with Seth Rollins at Wrestle Mania."

Seth: "That's what I'm talking about."

Kurt: "Ring the bell."

The bell rings and Jessica and Baron lock up in the ring. Now, from the outside looking in, this may look like an unfair fight being that Baron Corbin is damn near 7 feet tall and Jessica is 5' 7" and about a buck twenty in athletic muscle and strength. But, Jessica also was trained on the independent circuit wrestling up against guys his size and weight. So, it's not an unfair fight. This surprises Baron a little, but he doesn't break character. He gets her in a hold.

Baron: "Damn, you are unbelievably strong and athletic. Good work."

Jessica: "I'm not done yet."

She does her rear view move to break the hold by basically forcing her backside into his crotch until he can't hold on to her body restricting her movement anymore. He lets go and she swings away from him so he can't grab her and reapply the hold.

Baron: "You're making me dizzy with all this dancing around."

Jessica: "What's the matter, baby boy? You can't hang with a woman in the ring?"

Baron: "That's hilarious. I'm a golden glove boxer. I can do this all night."

Jessica makes a move to get up on the ropes and Baron counter-moves and gets her down.

Baron: "Get ready for the End of Days little phoenix."

Jessica rolls away from his next move and hits a curb stomp on him planting him into the mat. She goes for the cover and Baron kicks out.

Baron: "What's the matter, baby girl? You can't hang with the man?"

Jessica: "Eat me."

She gives him a pay-lay kick that would make AJ Styles proud. This knocks him down again and she goes for the cover. This time stealing the victory.

"You're winner and still Universal Champion Jessica "Resident Rocker" Mendez."

She stood over him and held the belt up high. Baron laid there shaking off the cobwebs and part amazed that he just got his ass kicked by a 5' 7" female. He crawled out of the ring shaking his head and Jessica just smiled proud of herself that she hung in there with probably one of the best super stars on the Smack down roster. She felt proud and confident as she left the ring. She goes backstage and Corbin is standing there waiting for her.

Baron: "You earned that. You are an incredible in-ring competitor."

Jessica: "Right back at you. That was an awesome match."

He shakes her hand and pats her back as she heads back toward the women's locker room. AJ Styles stops her next.

AJ: "I want next. You were incredible out there. I've wrestled Baron before and he's no softie. That End of Days is a killer."

Jessica: "Why do you think I curb stomped him before he could set me up for it? He's obviously heard some things about me too cuz he wouldn't allow me to fly off the ropes or give him my flying knee out there."

AJ: "Well, that pay-lay kick should've knocked him goofy at least."

Jessica: "I know it did cuz he did one of those "hold on, that actually hurt" faces. I think he looked at me and felt like I wasn't going to put up as much of a fight as I did out there. That's what he gets for assuming."

AJ: "You know what they say about assuming?"

Jessica: "It makes an ass out of you and me."

AJ: "You and I are going to get along just fine."

Jessica: "I would hope so. I admire you greatly."

AJ: "Thank you. I appreciate that."

Jessica: "You're welcome."

At this point, Roxy comes around the corner and sees her hug AJ.

Roxy: "Conspiring with the enemy I see."

Jessica: "Thank you, Matt Hardy the second."

Roxy: (putting on her Awoken Matt Hardy voice) "That was Brother Nero, sister not the Awoken one."

Jessica: "Well, excuse the hell out of me. Goat lady."

Roxy: "YAAASSS."

Jessica: "Excuse my psycho sister. She's been AWOKEN by Brother Matt."

AJ: "Are you to all right?"

Jessica: "I'm peachy. My sister on the other hand has lost it."

Roxy: "Hi. I'm Diamond Dust Roxy Rodriguez."

AJ: "The Phenomenal AJ Styles. Nice to meet you."

Roxy: "Nice to finally meet you officially."

AJ: "Likewise. I was just telling your sister I want a match with her for her belt."

Jessica; "Dream on, Tiny Tim. These shows only happen once in a blue moon and Baron took one for Team Blue."

Roxy: "Technically he could challenge you tonight. Nobody said you couldn't compete twice."

Jessica: "Technically I'm going to beat your ass if you repeat that again. I did my championship match. Now its on to WrestleMaina and triple threat match against Rollins."

Roxy: "Who is the third person anyway?"

Jessica: "Kurt never said."

AJ: "I assume it is you, Baron and Seth. He meant whoever won the belt would go against the other two. In this case it's Resident Rocker VS Rollins and Corbin for the Universal Championship."

Jessica: "No. That doesn't sound right. It's probably another Raw competitor."

Roxy: "Who knows with him?"

Jessica: "I can usually predict these matches but here lately, he's surprised me. This wasn't the usual here."

Meanwhile,

Shane McMahon is out in the ring.

Shane: "I think we have an interesting situation developing here. It appears that Kurt Angle has promised The Resident Rocker a triple threat match against Seth Rollins. My guy lost. I accept that and I'm sure others will step forward to take his place, but Kurt made it sound like Baron and Jessica would both take on Seth. That means there is a possibility that the Universal Championship belt may end up on Smackdown."

The Smackdown supporters cheer with excitement.

Shane: "The dilemma with that is The Universal Championship belt was made for Raw because we have the WWE World Championship on Smackdown."

More cheers from the Smackdown supporters.

Shane: "Now as a business man with an interest in WWE that doesn't look to good. But there also is a chance that Jessica could retain and the belt stays at Raw or Seth wins it and it stays at Raw."

Kurt Angle's music hits and the "You suck" chants encourage him to walk to the ring.

Kurt: "I said the winner would go on to face Rollins in a triple threat match. Jessica won therefor, she goes on to face Rollins. The other person hasn't been revealed and Raw still has our belt. Should Jessica lose the belt at WrstleMania, we will create a new Raw belt. The first ever women's tag team title belts."

The audience cheers their approval.

Shane: "No doubt that's an awesome idea. The Women's division just keeps getting stronger."

Meanwhile, backstage

Jessica: "Dude, Kurt is such a kiss ass."

Roxy: "Ok. That's new. Why do you say that?"

Jessica: "He's always been a kiss ass. I just never ralized how bad it was until today. He jacked my idea."

Roxy: "That makes him an asshole not a kiss ass."

Jessica: "I came up with the concept of creating a women's tag team belt long before he did. He just needs to cover his ass for allowing a Smackdown competitor go after a Raw belt and so far its two Raw stars going for the belt. So he needs to give credit where credit is due."

Roxy: "Go say something."

Jessica: "If I go out there and yell theif it's going to make me look petty. I'm about righting injustice not causing it."

Roxy: "Injustice calls for us to go speak on it."

Madison: "Yup."

The D.O.D music interrupts Kurt and Shane.

Jessica: "You are joking, right?"

Kurt: "Excuse me, we were talking here."

Jessica: "Well, there's your second mistake. Your first was stealing from me."

Kurt: "What did I supposedly steal that is yours, now? I gave you a huge match. I created a new women's tag team championship belt."

Jessica: "You did all that on your own, huh. You couldn't possibly have heard us talking and took the idea from me."

Kurt: "I'm afraid not."

Jessica: "You're a no good dirty lier."

She steps up in his face ready to fight when Shane steps between them.

Shane: "I'm confused."

Jessica: "The D.O.D was having a private conversation away from the cameras and everyone else. I thought I was sharing an idea with my sisters about creating a women's tag division and along comes Mr. Ass kisser over there and presents my idea as his own to you."

Shane: "The women's tag division idea is yours."

Jessica: "Am I speaking another language? Yes. It was my idea."

Madison: "She was talking to me when the concept hatched and now we have our boss trying to screw us for credit and we don't like when our boss tries to screw us."

Roxy: "It stinks of injustice."

This get a huge rise out of the audience.

Roxy: "They smell it too."

Jessica: "All I smell is bullshit."


	2. Chapter 2

Shane: "So, let me get this straight. The D.O.D discussed a concept for the women's tag team division and a new tag team belt."

Roxy: "Yeah and Kurt over here, saw an opportunity to steal our thunder."

Kurt: "Nobody told me this was your idea. I didn't steal anything. We could've did this in private out of the ring."

Jessica: "More bullshit. You had no intention of bringing this up to anyone anywhere at anytime. You officials live for drama and this screams ratings. Who wants to see The D.O.D kick Kurt Angle's ass?"

The whole place goes nuts as the girls surround Shane and Kurt.

Roxy: "I suggest unless you want to get fucked up too, that you move Shane."

He steps up like "Bring it" clearly having Kurt's back in this three on two fight.

Shane: "Is your job worth attacking us both?"

Roxy: "This is a set up and you know it."

He gives her a secret "Go ahead" signal that says they aren't in any danger of being fired. Roxy smiles.

Roxy: "You're ass is mine, bitch."

The audience starts a "Fuck them up" chant that gets Roxy feeling the old hardcore match days as she locks up with Shane. Jessica locks up with Kurt and Madison has her back. Meanwhile, backstage

Dean: "Did I just hear a "Fuck them up" chant start? What is going on out there?"

Seth: "D.O.D verses Shane and Kurt."

Dean: "A serious match?"

He looks at the monitor like an excited kid on Christmas morning. He sees the D.O.D clearly winning the numbers game and laughs a wicked laugh.

Dean: "Those are my girls."

Roman: "You do realize there will be consequences for this, right?"

Dean: "For what, a couple f bombs? We have no say over what they chant."

Roman: "Oh no. I don't mean that. I mean for attacking Queen B's brother and the commissioner of Raw unprovoked."

Seth: "She has one arm. She can't do anything and nobody else has Shane's back."

Daniel Bryan clears his throat from behind them.

Dean: "Nice of you to show up. Its a two on three handicap match out there and your back here with us."

Daniel: "There will be a three on three match against the D.O.D at Wrestlemania. Shane McMahon, Kurt Angle and me verses The D.O.D."

Roman: "I told you there would be consequences."


	3. The Dream Match chapt 3

Dean: "Since when are you on the side of The Authority?"

Roman: "I'm not on anyone's side. It's like Jess said out there they are all about the ratings and this screams big ratings to them. I got screwed by The Authority. I know what like."

Seth: "For someone not taking sides you sure sounded like you were warning us about stepping out of line."

The bell rings and The D.O.D theme song "Click, Click, Boom" by Salvia played. The D.O.D beat Kurt Angle and Shane McMahon and were standing with one boot each on them.

Roman: "Sounds like justice was served."

Dean eyes him suspiciously and comes to a silent conclusion.

Dean: "I guess it's your turn now."

Roman: "Excuse me?"

Dean: "You're going to turn on us. Don't give me that "Excuse me" crap like your surprised."

Roman: "Are you high? What the hell are you talking about?"

Dean: "That's cute, Roman. No, I'm not high or drunk and I didn't bump my head either."

Seth: "Seriously, that was 3 years ago. Get over it. Nobody is turning on you. If he was, he sure as hell wouldn't reveal his end game to us."

Roman: "My end game? After all this time you still question my loyalty to The Shield reunion? I never gave either of you a reason to doubt me. I kept it alive after we all three went out separate ways. I'm not turning my back on you two ever. I'm not a sell-out and I'm not a punk either."

Dean: "The perfect plot. The known face turning heal on the other two. I should've read that one in the how to stab someone in the back manual going around here."

Seth: "Where the hell are you getting this from? Did Roxy or Maddie tell you something we don't know?"

Dean: "Nope. This is all pure instinct on my part and when I feel certain senses tingle I'm usually dead on about the out come. It's a little thing called survival and it saves my life every single time. I can smell a betrayal."

The girls come running backstage.

Roxy: "Whooooo, that felt just like old times."

Madison: "I have to admit that was awesome."

Jessica: "Hell yeah. What the hell is going on over there?"

They stop to survey the situation between the three Shield members. The celebration turning into suspicion now.

Roxy: "If I had to venture a guess Dean is pissed off about something and those two are talking him down."

Jessica: "It must be scripted because Dean cussed and yells louder then that when he's pissed."

Roxy: "Maybe he was while we were in the ring."

Madison: "Maybe ducks will fly out of my ass wearing tutus. Anything is possible."

Jessica: "Seriously, with the damn ducks?"

Madison: "Bite me."

Jessica: "No thank you. I don't swing that way."

Madison: "Adorable."

Seth: "The only thing your smelling is your own upper lip. Your tripping on this one, dude."

Dean: "Yeah. I'm tripping all right. When you get a chair across your back or a kendo stick upside the head don't be surprised because I told you both something was up."

Roman: "There are no cameras back here dude. You can relax."

Madison: "What the hell is going on here?"

Dean: "Roman just damn near told me straight out he's going to betray The Shield and Seth seems to think he'd never reveal his end game to us. Spoken like two guys who are ready for the inevitable."

Madison: "You guys barely got back together and your already conspiring on a betrayal?"

Dean: "I wasn't until Roman cut that promo earlier agreeing with The Authority."

Madison: "The Age of The Authority is over. Kurt is in charge and you three aren't going anywhere. You got new merch to promote."

Dean: "That don't mean shit and you know it. I love these two and I love that the band is together again but they need to quit teasing us."

Madison: "Nobody is teasing you, Dean. You sound nuts off camera."

Dean: "I'm not crazy. So what's happening now that you beat up the boss man and his boss man?"

Madison: "We shall see now that the show is over."


	4. Chapter 4

As she says this Kurt and Shane come around the corner.

Shane: "I don't know who's idea this was or where it came from, but it was brilliant. Nobody is getting fired by the way."

Madison: "That's good news. Now here's some more. This was spontaneous and there was no actual plan. We don't really script our attacks."

Shane: "So, you mean to tell me that you three just got it into your heads to go out there and attack your boss and his boss out of nowhere?"

Madison: "No. He legit stole our idea. That wasn't scripted and he deserved to be called out on it."

Shane: "How the hell does Kurt know it's your idea? We've been saying for years that the women deserve a tag team division and what better time, then now to do it?"

Madison: "Nobody is arguing that. We agree on that 100 percent, but Kurt can't plagiarize our idea. He needed to give us credit or a least acknowledge we talked about it. Which we have not. This was the first legit mentioning of anything."

Roxy comes around the corner in the middle of their conversation.

Roxy: "It's called being ambushed and we just returned the favor out in the ring."

Shane: "I get that you all three feel ambushed and want credit where credit is due. That's fair and you will get your credit and acknowledgment. You just can't go K.O.D ing your bosses when you don't get your way."

Roxy: "Dude, nobody got the Kiss of Death out there. You boneheads just got the fight brought to you."

Jessica: "Our mission is to bring justice to those who were wronged and take down the weak links. Kurt is just one more weak link eliminated. You on the other hand, you weren't supposed to have his back like that. That was out of nowhere for me."

Shane: "Well, I did and you all three impressed me. Just like day one."

Jessica: "So, about that surprise third person in mine and Rollins match."

Shane: "I wasn't told who it is either."


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, Awoken Hardy's music hits and he is standing in the middle of the ring,

Matt: "A challenge has risen before the vessel that is Mathew Hardy. It appears that a phoenix has captured the coveted Championship that is Universal. The Valkyrie has presented a declaration of war that anyone dares challenge her for the Championship that is Universal. Brother Nero and myself helped raise the phoenix from her slumber. I am going to delete the phoenix. The Valkyrie and I will battle in the triple threat match. Sister Jessica, you will be deleted."

He laughs his crazy goat like laugh.

Jessica: "Awoken Matt Hardy and his mower of lawns huh."

Kurt: "Surprise."

Jessica: "Great. I have to deal with a wack-a-doodle."

The show wraps up for the night and Matt comes backstage.

Matt: "Sister Jessica."

Jessica: "Dude, really with the Sister Jessica? We aren't family and there aren't any cameras rolling."

Matt: "I know. I just like calling you that."

Jessica: "Doing a battle of the promos with you is going to prove interesting. You take thought."

Matt: "Yes. It take a lot of thought to make things longer then necessary when you speak."

Jessica: "No. I was drunk and I did it effortlessly. I can't be drunk anymore. It was bad enough when I had one drink in Vegas. Seth thought I lost my sobriety."

Matt: "You didn't actually think that one was going to mean one did you."

Jessica: "Yes and I made it mean one. It was hard but I managed."

Matt: "God bless you. You are stronger then Brother Nero and I because I never could do one drink."

Jessica: "It became a mantra of sorts. Just one drink. Just one drink. No more drinks."

Matt: "Get my brother to practice that."

Jeff comes into the hall where they are talking.

Jeff: "Get your brother to do what now?"

Matt: "Sister Jessica's mantra. Just one drink. Just one drink. No more drinks."

Jeff: "OK. Random?"

Jessica: "You asked and that's what we said. I made one mean one in Vegas."

Jeff: "Congratulations on not breaking your mantra, but you did break sobriety. Being sober means not drinking at all. Even in Vegas after a huge phenomenal win and becoming the first female to ever win the Universal Championship. We can't drink my recovering sister."

Jessica: "Yeah. You're not supposed to drink and drive either. This is the Uber age. Call an Uber or Lyft to take you places if you can't drive. You're lucky all you hit was a guard rail. That was the stupidest thing you could possibly do."

Jeff: "I am sorry I let everyone down with that. I knew when I hurt my shoulder that it would wake up my demons again."

Jessica: "I get it. I hurt my knee and had surgery done. I understand what its like to be in physical pain and want it to end. I get the temptation and I get that it makes you lose you're mind, but come on. You have a family to live for, dude."


	6. Chapter 6

Jeff: "Yes and my family lead me to your rehab place."

Jessica: "I've been waiting for you to give me a reason to kick your ass for that."

To her surprise, Jeff kisses her in front of everyone backstage.

Jeff: "Thank you for showing you give a shit."

Jessica: "You're welcome?"

She gives him a "What the fuck" look and Matt starts laughing. She heads back to the women's locker room shaking her head. Roxy looks up from tying her shoe and sees her standing there completely dumbfounded.

Roxy: "Problems in paradise again, dear?"

Jessica: "I don't know. Would you consider a random PDA from Jeff Hardy a problem?"

Roxy: "Why would Jeff be doing anything to you? He's happily married to Beth."

Jessica: "No shit. Hence the "what the fuck" face and the confusion in my head. That's my brother. I love him and Matt like family and I consider their wives and children family too. It was totally random with no explanation."

Roxy: "What happened exactly?"

Jessica: "I threatened to beat his ass for drinking and driving and almost killing himself after he hurt his shoulder and relapsed. Matt told him he should adopt my "no more drinks" mantra and the next thing I know, Jeff looked like he was about to tell me off and he steps up to me, closes the space and proceeds to kiss me."

Roxy: "He kissed you, how? Like a peck to say "thank you" or was it more like an intense heated kiss with purpose."

Jessica: "Heated like he was pissed off and proving a point by trying to shut me up."

Roxy: "Dude, if Matt wasn't standing there do you think he would've made a move on you?"

Jessica: "If Matt wasn't standing there I'm pretty sure he would've tried to take it farther and I would've had to have checked him."

Roxy: "You didn't check him for doing that in front of his brother anyway?"

Jessica: "Why? He was playing his little part in the Awoken Universe. It wasn't even real. Matt even laughed his woken laugh. So they were goofing around."

Roxy: "One problem with that. They weren't filming anything. Jeff just basically forced you to be silent with his kiss and you just stood there and went "What the fuck" rather then knocking his lights out."

Jessica: "It surprised me. Jeff doesn't randomly kiss people like that and the look in his eye was a little freaky to me. It wasn't fear for my life, creepy or rape freaky, it was just intense."

Roxy: "You seriously need to correct him. That's not cool. Especially since he's supposed to be your sponsor and Matt is supposed to stop that kind of shit not laugh about it."

Jessica: "Yeah. I'm not exactly clear on what I should do right now. So, I'll talk to him when I am less perplexed."

Roxy: "Perplexed? Dude gives you a freaky feeling and all you can say is your perplexed."

Jessica: "Yeah. Let's leave it at that."

Roxy: "You don't do perplexed. When someone like that does something like that and makes you feel anything less then mutual sexual attraction, you shut them down. Otherwise, he'll think he can get away with it."

Jessica: "I will. He's not going to get away with it."

Meanwhile, in the men's locker room.

Matt: "Wonderful. Dude, what the fuck was that?"

Jeff: "It was either kiss and say thank you or box in the ring. Since the show is over I chose to be a gentleman."

Matt: "I get it, dude. She does have a long term boyfriend and you are married to her friend I might add. I don't think Beth would be too happy about that."

Jeff: "Why? She's seen me kiss Jess before. I'm just affectionate with her. It's not like we're fucking."

Matt: "Social media will have you divorced by midnight tonight."

Jeff: "No offense, but fuck social media. I'm happy married and Jess and Seth are damn near happy married. If you can't see that and you think one kiss is going to cause a divorce you don't know me very well or my wife. Beth respects her and Jess respects Beth. She's not looking for a kinky group thing."

Matt: "Just remember that speech if anyone brings the kiss up."

Jeff: "Whatever. Are you riding with me?"

He picks up his duffle bag and heads out to the hall,

Matt: "I guess so. Sure. Let me grab my stuff."

Jeff: "All right."

He sits down on a near by production box and Matt grabs his stuff as Seth is coming in.

Seth: "Hey Matt."

Matt: "Hey Seth. Dude, my brother is nuts."

Seth: "What's up with Jeff, now?"

Matt: "Well, Awoken Hardy is supposed to challenge The Phoenix for the Universal Championship so Jess and I were talking and she told me about how she made one mean one in Vegas. I said something about her being stronger then Jeff and I because we can't do that. Next thing I know, Jeff kisses Jess in font of me."

Seth: "Excuse me?"

Matt: "Yeah dude. She threatened to kick his ass for his relapse and almost killing himself driving drunk and the next thing I know, he steps up to her like he's about to tell her to fuck off and instead of saying anything, he just kissed her and said "thank you for giving a shit."

Seth: "That's weird. Why the hell would she stand there and let him do that? That's her brother. Well, she calls him a brother because he's like family to her."

Matt: "Yes. She says the same thing about me. She looked shocked as hell. Then he tried to say he does that all the time and Beth doesn't care."

Seth: "Bullshit. He's never done that to her before and the hell if Beth does. He doesn't know his wife very well if he thinks she wouldn't correct his behavior."

Matt: "I thought Jess would, but she wasn't exactly informed of Jeff's intentions there."


	7. Chapter 7

Seth: "Jess is traumatized. Jeff doesn't do intense kisses like that with her contrary to what he said to cover his own non existent ass."

Matt: "Yes, that's exactly what made me tell you about what happened. Jess and Jeff don't PDA and Jeff knows it. Do you think he's high?"

Seth: "No, I think Jeff meant to kiss her so she'd shut up and stop trying to be his Mary Sue."

Matt: "What the hell does that mean?"

Seth: "Trying to be his savior by being stronger then him and presenting a larger then life grandiose plan."

Matt: "Your woman is trying to save my brother from himself. That's what your saying."

Seth: "Yes. She cares about you and Jeff both and wants you to both be healthy. So she figures threatening to kick Jeff's ass would save him the embarrassment of her cussing him out."

Matt: "This conversation never happened between us. Catch my drift?"

Seth: "I got you. No worries."

He grabs his stuff and heads out to meet up with Jeff. He walks out to find Jeff and Jess in a rather heated debate. Jessica shoves Jeff which takes him off guard a little.

Jessica: "What the actual fuck,Jeff?"

Jeff: "All right, calm down and start breathing. I didn't mean anything by that kiss."

Jessica: "The hell if you didn't. I'm not buying that whole "thanks for giving a shit" act you put on for Matt. You used that kiss as a means to shut me up and I'm not going to stand for it."

Jeff: "All right, I admit it. I did kiss you to shut you up. I would probably have taken you on as an opponent too."

Jessica: "That's great. You are nuts."

Jeff: "I'm nuts? You and Matt damn near got me on TMZ admitting I fucked another woman over this and I'm the one who's nuts?"

Jessica: "You kissed me in public. Did you actually think it wasn't going to get out or back to Beth? Did you actually think no one would find out?"

Jeff: "I'm sorry. Is that what you want to hear? I'm sorry I fucking kissed you. Can I have my balls back?"

Jessica: "Honey, if I had your balls you'd know it."

Jeff: "Why are you so pissy? You didn't jump down my throat when I did it."

Jessica: "You are seriously tripping if you think for one second I'm buying this little act of yours. Hand it over."

Jeff: "Now who's tripping? I don't have anything."

Jessica: "You can come clean now by handing me your stash or you can get busted by WWE for using again which would destroy everything you built. I'm not stupid."

Jeff: "I'm not using. I had an Alieve which is legal last time I checked."

Jessica: "You are a 40 year old grown ass man. This little boy charade of yours needs to end tonight. I won't tell Matt or Beth if you are honest with me."

Jeff: "You stand over there and pass judgement on people before you know any of the facts. I'm not relapsing or drunk. I kissed you to keep from getting angry. I realize you mean well and your heart is in the right place. I'd be suspicious too if the shoe was on the other foot. I'm sorry if my kissing you like that made you uncomfortable or freaked you out. I'm clean. You could test me right now and I'd pass. I swear on my life."

Jessica: "So, you just kissed me like that to shut me up and not get angry."

Jeff: "Yes. I swear to God, you don't have to worry about anything. Beth and I are still married and I still love you like the baby sister I always wanted."

Jessica: "I still love you too, little brother."

Jeff: "So, you forgive me?"

Jessica: "Yeah. I forgive you. If you ever do that again I will rip off your balls and beat you with them."

Jeff: "Duelly noted."

Matt and Seth come around the corner as Jessica is shaking his hand. Seth gives Jeff a look like he's about to kick his ass ten ways until Sunday.

Seth: "You think this is going to go away with a handshake?"

Jessica: "Matt told you what happened."

Seth: "Yeah. I know the whole story."

Jeff: "No. You don't know the part where I apologized and was forgiven with the threat of being beaten with my own manhood if I tried it again."

Seth: "I'm not surprised by that promise to beat you with your own manhood."


End file.
